Una Historia de Snowman
by bryan846
Summary: Corría hacia mi casa por las calles nevadas del pueblo, ya no importaba nada y mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Llegue a mi casa, que es la iglesia del pueblo. Sin siquiera levantar la cabeza corrí y subí directamente a mi cuarto.


Corría hacia mi casa por las calles nevadas del pueblo, ya no importaba nada y mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

Llegue a mi casa, que es la iglesia del pueblo. Sin siquiera levantar la cabeza corrí y subí directamente a mi cuarto.

Me metí en mi cama, me cubrí completamente con la frazada para que nadie me viera.

"Que tienes ahora" decía mi mamá con ese tono de voz característico de las madres.

"No tengo nada, déjame sola" le dije a mi mamá.

Trataba de quitar las lágrimas de mis ojos, sin embargo no podía dejar de llorar, "¿porque son tan crueles conmigo?" me preguntaba en mi mente una y otra vez.

"¿Otra vez te molestaron en la escuela? , ¿verdad?", dijo mi mamá. Era cosa común que llegara llorando mi casa.

Los niños de mi clase me metían el pie para que tropezara, se reían de mí y me decían bruja. Yo trataba de ignorarlos, pero nunca funcionaba.

Hoy Carl, un niño gordo y maleducado, escondió mi sombrero favorito en el recreo, le pedí por favor que me lo regresara, pero el se reía más. Ni siquiera la maestra me hizo caso, le insistí "es mi favorito" le dije, pero ella no hizo nada.

Aunque no tenía ningún amigo, soy famosa en el poblado por mis poderes psíquicos. Habilidades que aprendí ya hace mucho tiempo y que me han sacado de muchos apuros.

A veces conseguía algún amigo, pero cuando se daban cuenta de que no les enseñaría mis poderes, me abandonaban.

No me gusta usar mis poderes psíquicos a menos de que sea totalmente necesario. Podría lastimar a alguien y no me lo perdonaría.

Mi mamá me daba palabras de aliento siempre que me veía llorando, pero yo no quería escucharlas.

Ya en la noche, antes de me fuera a dormir rece como lo hacía todas las noches.

Rece por mi mamá, mi papá, y además por mis compañeros de escuela, que aunque me molestaran no quería que les pasara nada malo.

Apague la luz y me fui a dormir.

Recuerdo que soñé que un niño que tenía poderes psíquicos igual que yo, venía a buscarme a mi casa, él se llamaba Ninten.

No recuerdo mucho pero viajaba junto con él a lugares desconocidos. Había cosas aterradoras por todos lados, pero Ninten siempre me protegía.

Me desperté en medio de la noche, mis manos sudaban un poco, y sentía algo raro en mi estómago.

Trate de volver a dormir pero fue imposible. No podía dejar de pensar en ese sueño.

Un día mi mamá desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno, desde entonces deje de ir a la escuela. Mi papá la ha buscado en todos lados, pero sin éxito.

Uno de esos días, mientras estaba tocando el piano, alguien entro a la iglesia.

Deje de tocar, pongo mis partituras encima del piano y me doy la vuelta.

"¿Sera el?" me pregunto al ver que dos niños entran a la iglesia.

Desde que entro y lo mire, sentí algo extraño. Mis manos sudaban y mis palabras no salían de mi boca. Su mirada era muy diferente, lo note con solo verlo.

Definitivamente era él.

Me acerque un poco a él, le dije que él había aparecido en mis sueños desde hace mucho tiempo.

Lo mire y me di cuenta de que el niño traía algo en la mano. Es mi sombrero favorito. La felicidad me invadió al instante. "¿Como lo había encontrado?" me preguntaba.

El extendió su mano y dijo "este es tu sombrero, ¿verdad?, ¿tú eres Ana?".

"¿cómo sabes mi nombre?" si nunca lo había visto, solo en mis sueños.

"Tu nombre esta bordado en el sombrero"

"ohhhh claro" le dije avergonzada.

Extendí mi mano lentamente, tome mi sombrero y le di las gracias. Él me sonrió y yo le sonreí al instante.

Algo especial sentía en ese momento, algo que nunca había sentido. Era justo como en mis sueños.

"¿Tu eres Ninten?" le pregunte mientras frotaba mis manos.

"Si, yo soy Ninten. ¿Pero cómo sabes mi nombre?", él estaba algo confundido, lo veía en su rostro.

"Ya te lo dije, apareciste en mis sueños" le dije, aunque el parecía no creerme.

Le conté a Ninten de como desde hace mucho el aparecía en mis sueños

Tambien le conté a Ninten sobre mi mamá, sabía que Ninten vendría algún día a ayudarme. "Mi mamá necesitaba nuestra ayuda". "Yo estaba esperando por ti Ninten".

Ninten acepto después de pensarlo un poco, era una buena persona. Mi papá no quería dejarme ir, pero al final accedió.

Sabía que yo era fuerte, y siempre decía que dentro de mí había una poderosa fuerza oculta. Me despedí de mi papá y le prometí que traería a mi mamá de vuelta.

Y desde ese momento comenzó mi aventura con Ninten.

Ya han pasado dos maravillosas semanas, ahora sé qué fue lo que sentí cuando vi por primera vez a Ninten, aunque no tengo el valor para decirle, y tal vez nunca lo tenga.

No sé lo que pasara a partir de hoy... con Ninten, conmigo, con mi vida, ¿qué será de mí?

Estoy cansada de caminar, tengo miedo de que los monstruos nos ataquen, y ya no estoy con mi papá en casa, pero sin embargo, no cambiaría estos momentos por nada.

Ana. 15 de junio de 1989.


End file.
